


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by yansurnummu



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, M/F/NB, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome, gee kara how come the traveler lets you have two subs, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: Vesper shares a lot in common with him, James thinks. They share in each other's wants and desires, both impulsive in their own ways. They both strive for attention, a lover's eyes fixed on them as they put on a show.Truly, they are the perfect storm, the perfect lure to reel Kara in.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Vesper belongs to @Alconis! As always, thank you for everything ♡

James knows Vesper is putting it on a bit as she arches into his touch. They are tangled together on Kara’s couch, both desperate for attention and affection. But despite the spectacle they are making of themselves, the warlock remains engrossed in her work. They’ve been kissing and groping each other for a while, attempting to make Kara notice, but nothing has made their mistress so much as glance in their direction.

Finally, he licks into Vesper’s mouth, and her answering moan is far louder and more lewd than he knows it should be. He looks to Kara out of the corner of his eye, and Kara’s hand has stilled on the page. Vesper is playing with fire; he understands this, if only because he would have done the same if she hadn’t beat him to it. 

She stills in his arms when Kara clears her throat, and they both look at her in unison. 

"Alright," Kara closes her book and sighs. She gives her lovers a pointed look. "I have just the thing for you two."

She stands, and Vesper and James watch her curiously. Now that they _have_ her attention, however… part of James fears their Mistress' wrath.

She stops in the doorway, glancing at them over her shoulder with a wicked smile. "Come." 

The command rocks through James, and he feels Vesper still beside him. James turns and shares a look with her, his gut twisting in arousal, and they unravel themselves from each other and follow.

When they reach the bedroom, Kara orders them to strip. They both obey, and when they are both down to their underclothes, Vesper leans into James and dares to press her lips against his arm. Where she touches him, her skin is cool against his, and he shivers in both anticipation and arousal. 

Kara pays them no heed for a moment; instead, she moves comfortably around her room, fishing through a drawer to procure leather restraints. She sets the cuffs down on the bed, briefly smoothing non-existent creases from her bedsheets, and then turns to her lovers. She gently tugs Vesper away from James and then steps away to seat herself in a nearby armchair. 

“I do believe I gave you a command, no?” A smile plays on her lips as she motions for them to put on a show.

Vesper goes first. Her delicate fingers tug at the straps of her bra, letting them fall onto her shoulders and then tugging the cups away from her breasts. James swallows as they fall free. He can feel his cock start to swell, and he is half-hard when she slips her thumbs in her waistband and gently pulls off the delicate lace of her underwear.

Kara simply raises an eyebrow in approval and then looks at him. “Your turn.”

James tugs at his underwear, and his cock throbs as it is freed. As he pulls the soft fabric down his thighs and bends to slip his feet out of them, he hears a small, desperate sound from Vesper, which is followed by a sharp warning from Kara. James stands in time to see Vesper’s hand pull away from him as if she could not help herself.

“You know better than that, gülüm.” Her words are a promise, and both Vesper and James squirm with arousal. Kara’s eyes are heavy with desire, half-moons of silver in the dark, but she remains still. 

She tells them to put on their restraints; thigh and wrist cuffs for both, ankle cuffs for Vesper. It is only once they are secured that she stands. She inspects them, tugging on the cuffs and giving a satisfied hum, before her full attention turns to James.

"On the bed, _kedicik._ Get comfortable," she purrs in his ear, the sweet sound of her voice going straight to his cock. He scrambles to lay down, his long limbs awkward and graceless at first, but Kara lays a gentle hand on his shoulder and a wave of calm washes over him. He relaxes, and Kara arranges him with his back against the headboard, fastening his wrists above his head. He tugs on the restraints experimentally, his lip between his teeth and fidgeting in anticipation. 

She gives him an appraising once-over, satisfied with her work, before returning to Vesper.

"Doesn't he look delicious, my dear?" Kara circles behind Vesper then bends to press her lips near her ear. Her voice is low and mocking, and James can see Vesper’s eyelashes flutter from the attention. "Already so eager, so hard…” Kara says, as she gently runs her fingers over Vesper’s breasts and down her abdomen, “and we haven't even touched him yet."

James whimpers at the teasing, his cock throbbing. He watches Kara's hand slip between Vesper's thighs, making her gasp. 

"But you aren't much different, are you, _gülüm?_ So wet already." Kara withdraws her hand and Vesper whines. "Go," she commands, and Vesper moves forward on unsteady legs, "use him like the toy he is."

At her words, James involuntarily thrusts up into nothing, now achingly hard. As Vesper climbs into bed with him, he meets Vesper's eyes, bright gold eclipsed by black.

Kara returns to her armchair perch and watches the two of them with a wicked grin.

That smile is wonderfully distressing, as James knows that if Kara had more of an active role in this, neither of them would be allowed to have this so soon. She would make them wait, holding James back so his cock barely grazed her cunt, make her beg to have him fill her.

Instead, Kara simply watches as Vesper takes him in hand and lines him up, eager to feel him inside her. He moans at the feeling of her wet heat against the head of his cock, and they both groan as she sinks down until she is completely full. There is a moment of silence as they both catch their breath, and then Vesper starts to move.

She rides him rough. He knows how greedy she is, knows she _wants_ him, and it makes James' head spin. She plants her hands on his chest and takes everything she wants. She's _loud_ and so, _so wet._ James can't help but meet her thrusts as she rolls her hips, anxious for whatever Kara has planned for them and that this small pleasure will be taken away.

Kara mocks him in the background, and her playfully cruel words go straight to his cock. _"Such a good slut. Won't you cum for our darling rose? It's all you're good for, after all. Just a dirty little toy for us to use."_

His moans mix with Vesper’s breath as she slows briefly, snapping her hips to drive him deeper with each thrust. He's just a toy for her to use as she sees fit, nothing more than a dildo for her to fuck herself on, and the thought makes him dizzy with arousal.

He's _so close,_ and he nearly sobs, looking over at Kara for relief with pleading eyes. She gives him a scheming smile in return, content to watch her lovers with her chin in her hand. 

He returns his gaze to Vesper, who looks _blissed_ as she fucks herself on his cock. She leans forward and kisses him hard, and he moans at both her lips on his and the new angle squeezing around his cock. Her teeth sink into his lip, and he's gone, his cock pulsing inside her as he comes.

He doesn't even notice when Kara gets up until she's there, fastening Vesper's thigh cuffs to her ankles. Vesper is still only by Kara’s hand, practically vibrating with her own need for release, and she clenches around him. James' cock pulses and throbs inside her from his own aftershocks, and he gasps and trembles from the overstimulation. Kara answers with a soft chuckle. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" she kisses Vesper's jaw as she addresses James, but she doesn’t wait for an answer. "Now, unfortunately, I must punish you for interrupting my work."

Vesper's eyes widen as she tries in vain to wiggle her hips, but the restraints prevent her from getting any real friction on James' cock. Kara then fastens both of their thigh cuffs together, and he realizes _that's her plan._

"Put your hands on his," she orders Vesper, who complies gingerly as the true weight of their punishment sinks in. She leans forward, curling her fingers into James' on the headboard, and he hears the _click_ of her cuffs being attached in the same way his own are. He looks up at Vesper, and finds her eyes just as dark and pleading as his own. "There. Are you both comfortable?"

"Yes, Mistress," they reply in tandem, and Kara gives a satisfied hum.

"Good. Now, behave, and let me finish this chapter," she moves off the bed, retreating back to her armchair and picking up her book from earlier.

James whines, involuntarily thrusting his hips up; but Vesper is dead weight where she sits and it brings no relief. He's still hard, overly sensitive and pliant, and the wet warmth around his cock quickly becomes torturous. 

_"Behave,_ kedicik. You wouldn't want to cum again without my permission, would you?" Kara says without looking up from her book, and James shudders at the subtle threat.

Vesper's thighs squeeze around his hips, which brings his attention back to her. Her movement, limited as it is, is slower now, and he can see her drifting into the headspace of submission as she sits helplessly on his cock. She is _stunning,_ and James laments that he can't touch her. He can kiss her, though, and he cranes his neck up to catch her lips.

Eagerly, she meets him halfway, and their kiss is soft and a little messy. James moans into her mouth, drinking in all her little gasps and cries. He feels her cunt clenching around him as he licks past her lips, and his hips twitch, desperately trying to keep still.

She bites at his lips and he whimpers, smiling to himself when she gasps as he returns the favour. She shifts back, and James presses kisses to her throat, then her collarbone. When she straightens her back, he's eye-level with her breasts, and he wastes no time in latching onto one, flicking his tongue over her hardened nipple.

He licks and sucks at one until it's perfectly flushed and shiny before moving to the other one to give it the same attention. Vesper whines above him, and he can feel his cum drooling out of her and over his balls as he mouths eagerly at her breasts. 

After a while, it becomes all he can think about – absent-mindedly lapping at her nipples and chest just to have something to do with his mouth, her wet heat squeezing around his cock, and knowing that it would only take a few good thrusts to make him spill over the edge again – but he also knows that relief won't come while Kara's in control.

It feels like they're there for hours, with his cock buried to the hilt in Vesper’s soaked pussy, neither of them able to move except to place needy kisses to each other's skin. At the very least, it's enough time for the exhaustion of his previous orgasm to pass, and it isn't long before he's desperate again.

Vesper, for her part, looks closer and closer to falling apart with each passing moment. They jump when Kara snaps her book closed, and James feels the creeping tingle of both excitement and dread.

"Look at you both," she says, and she clicks her tongue as if to reprimand them. "You look positively debauched, my dears." 

She stands, setting the book down, and James can't help but whimper when he notices the hard outline of her cock behind her pants. His mouth waters as he imagines the weight of her on his tongue, and he hears Kara chuckle. "Oh, no. This is not for you."

She kneels next to them on the bed, and James can feel Vesper shiver as Kara’s fingers ghost over her skin. "My pretty rose has waited so long, the poor thing," she says to him as her lips trace along Vesper's neck, "that’s hardly fair, don't you think?"

She gives James a smile as she finds Vesper’s clit, and James bites his lip as Kara gently rubs it, causing her to cry out and clench around him.

Kara’ hand continues to press between her thighs, making Vesper shake and squirm and sob, desperate to create the smallest friction. Her eyes are closed shut tight and she whines each time Kara softly teases her, but still, she does not find release.

"Would you like to cum, gülüm?" Kara asks sweetly after a few moments

"Yes, Mistress, please," she nearly sobs. James watches excitedly as her thighs tremble, knowing from experience how close she is. 

“Then cum for me, my darling.” Kara says softly in her ear. 

Vesper buries her face in Kara's shoulder as she moans, and James can feel all her muscles tense as she comes, squeezing down hard on his cock. 

Kara strokes her through her orgasm, her thighs shaking and cunt pulsing. It’s so close to being enough to make James cum again, but then it's over far too soon, leaving Vesper wrecked. He whimpers and pants as he watches Vesper become soft and pliant in Kara's arms, the older warlock cooing to her gently. For a moment, he both wants to be the arms around Vesper's small frame, and the body leaning limply into Kara's chest.

Kara leans over him after a few breaths and unclips their wrist restraints. James rolls his shoulders as he brings his arms down, immediately reaching for Vesper and pulling her against his chest. He's still inside her, and she moans at the movement, while Kara moves to press her lips against James' neck.

Vesper mumbles something incoherent against his skin, and Kara laughs.

"You'll need to speak up, my dear," she says, “say it again, and be clear.” Vesper leans back and looks at her with hooded eyes.

"I said, I want James to use me to cum," she mumbles, her voice betraying her tiredness. She lays her head again against his chest, and he can’t help but run a palm over her hair, tangling his fingers with Kara’s when they meet "Can he? Please, Mistress?"

James' lips part and his cock twitches, and Kara chuckles.

"How can I refuse you?" she smiles wickedly. She turns her silver gaze to him and softly nods. "Go on, kedicik. She's all yours."

James answers with his own wide-eyed nod, and he rolls, pulling Vesper with him to lay her back against the mattress. Her ankles are still bound to her thighs, and at this angle it keeps her legs spread wide. 

He moans at the feeling of finally having friction on his cock as he slides halfway out of her then pushes all the way back in, making her cry out softly. He loses himself in how wet she is as he chases his own release, her slick and his own cum offering an intoxicating, silky smooth glide.

She can do nothing but gasp and moan as he pounds into her, his grip tight on her hips, and it doesn't take long for pressure to build in his core. He only thrusts a few more times before his hips stutter, and he sees stars as he comes a second time.

Kara coos in his ear as he pulls out of Vesper. He watches her gasp and clench around nothing, his cum leaking from her hole. 

"Such a beautiful mess you've made," her fingers trace over his shoulder blades, and he shivers in response. Her other hand moves between Vesper's thighs, and she runs two fingers between slick folds, gathering cum on her fingertips. "Now, be a good boy and clean it up."

Her words shock him, a new wave of arousal coming over him as she raises her fingers to his lips. He takes them into his mouth eagerly, sucking them clean, and she hums in approval. The taste of his cum mixed with Vesper's slick makes him moan, his eyes fluttering shut. He feels her pull her fingers away and he whimpers, and opens his eyes in time to see her sliding them idly along Vesper's cunt. She moans at the touch, spreading her thighs wider as James dips his head, resting on his elbows. Vesper's hands grab at his hair as he licks and kisses along her folds, drinking in the sweet taste of her.

"Would my good girl like a reward?" James hears Kara say, and he looks up to see her palming her clothed cock as Vesper watches with greedy eyes. He moans against her cunt, a little torn between envy for Vesper, and satisfaction that he still gets to have someone in his mouth.

James dives back in, slipping his tongue into her hole and pressing his nose against her clit, drawing a choked off moan from her. She grinds against his face, pulling at his hair, and James can just see Kara's cock in her mouth from where he is. Grinning, James slips two fingers into her pussy and shifts to suck and lap at her clit. 

Vesper groans around Kara's cock as Kara pets her hair, sighing and biting her lip in pleasure as she smiles down at James. He can feel her getting closer, and he curls his fingers against her sweet spot as he watches Kara thrust into her throat. Vesper's thighs tremble under his hand, and he continues lapping at her clit, determined to feel her cum again.

As if on command again, she does, her body spasming, and James wonders if she might've screamed if not for the cock down her throat.

He watches as Kara pulls out with a curse under her breath. Vesper looks up at her, pleading, parting her lips as Kara rests the head of her cock on her tongue, gasping as she strokes herself. When Kara spills over in her mouth, she sighs and greedily licks at the head of her cock.

“That’s my good girl,” Kara says, petting her hair, and Vesper rests her head on the pillow with a sigh. James crawls up to rest next to her, and he moans when she kisses him, the taste of Kara fresh on her tongue.

Kara cleans them up, giving them a moment to recuperate. When she returns, she rearranges them so she's between them, her back against the headboard. She circles her arms around them like a protective mother bird, with James curled up against her hip, and Vesper's head on her thigh.

"You both did so well," she purrs, her voice swelling with pride. "Oh, I love you both so much. You're so important to me."

James absorbs the attention and praise like a _sponge_ after her earlier cruelty, and he smiles as he tugs his arms tighter around her waist. She loves them, trusts them, cares for them, and James would never doubt this.

"I know," he mumbles, "love you too."

"I love both of you," Vesper raises her head to look at him, her eyes heavy and content.

"How does one Risen get so lucky?" Kara beams, tugging both of them closer into her.

"Mm," James closes his eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence. Regardless, he knows that they both understand.


End file.
